Twin Tornadoes
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Lucas and Maya try to spend some time alone but are thwarted at every turn by her stubborn younger siblings.


**I don't own Girl Meets World nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

The knock on the door was not unexpected and Maya laughed as her she warned her three year old siblings to make sure it was Lucas before they opened it. "Lucas? That you?" a clearly impatient Willa called.

"Sure is!" Lucas called back.

Both Willa and Matthew squealed but it was Matthew who flung the door open and immediately grabbed Lucas' leg. Willa just hugged him. "Hey, he's my boyfriend. Why are you two hogging him?" Maya teased.

The twins looked up at their big sister and tried to play innocent. "Not hogging!" Willa firmly declared, obviously lying.

"Love you," Matthew tried, knowing that she always fell for that little trick (he tried to use it to get his way all the time).

"Nice try but I'm not falling for it this time." Maya grinned and then kissed her boyfriend despite the protesting toddlers in their way.

Matthew pouted but refused to give up. "Can I at least come in?" Lucas pleaded with them.

Willa sighed and reluctantly let go of Lucas, pulling Matthew back with her as they went to sit on the couch. "You don't mind baby-sitting duty, Huckleberry?" Maya questioned.

"Eh, I'm pretty fond of the Hunter twins. Besides, aren't Katy and Shawn supposed to be home soon anyway?" Lucas loved spending time with Matthew and Willa but he also looked forward to spending some kid-free time with Maya.

She nodded and was about to kiss him again when Matthew screamed and jumped on Lucas' lap. Willa followed by getting up on Maya's less than five seconds later. "You two really take Daddy's orders to heart don't you?" Maya grumbled.

"Come play, Huckleberry!" Willa demanded. Besides Maya, she was the only allowed to get away with using that name.

"I want to talk to Maya if that's okay with you two. Can we maybe watch a movie instead?" he tried, hoping they'd fall for it.

No such luck. "Play," Matthew whined.

"We could eat lunch now if you're hungry."

"Not hungry." Stubborn as hell (just like her big sister), Willa clearly wasn't about to fall for any tricks Maya and Lucas attempted to get them to do what they wanted.

Maya groaned. "This is just great." She normally attempted to bolt on days like these but Shawn and Katy weren't due home for a while yet so she was stuck dealing with two kids who didn't want to listen.

Lucas decided to step in and help. "How about this? I come play with you for about half an hour but then we can come back in and watch a movie while eating snacks? That good enough for you?"

Willa and Matthew glanced at each other and then shrugged. "Okay." Matthew grinned and then he and Willa headed to their rooms, dragging Lucas along with them. Maya laughed at her boyfriend's misfortune before getting up to make herself a sandwich.

* * *

Three hours later, all four of them were exhausted and watched as the credits rolled on one of the twins' favorite animated movies. Maya grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him into the dining room. "Hey you."

"Hi back. Finally got a moment to ourselves, huh?" He liked the sound of that, grateful Matthew and Willa weren't bugging them for attention.

She laughed and snuggled up to him. "God, I want one of those someday but days like today scare the shit out of me and I change my mind for a few hours."

He snorted. "Same here. I love you so much, Maya."

"Love you too, Huckleberry." It had taken them a long time (and a lot of heartbreak) to get to this point but the pain had all been worth it in the end. Although they still fought (because they wouldn't be Maya and Lucas if they didn't argue), the two were definitely head over heels in love with each other.

"Where is Mommy?" Willa's question derailed their conversations.

"She's working, remember? She and Daddy will be home soon and then they can play with you for the rest of the night," Maya told them.

That wasn't good enough for Willa and she burst into tears, which unfortunately set off Matthew so they quickly worked to calm down the three year olds.

Lucas had just gotten Willa to calm down when the door opened and Katy stepped in. "There's my babies!" She opened her arms and the twins dove into them at lightning speed.

"Miss you," Matthew whimpered.

"Aw, baby, I missed you too. Did you behave for Maya and Lucas?" Katy suspected they hadn't once she saw the looks on Maya and Lucas' faces.

"Yes." Willa smiled at her mother.

"Are you telling me the truth, Willa Chelsea and Matthew Noah?" She decided to stare both kids down and they admitted to their less-than-stellar behavior pretty quickly, something Katy was happy about.

Shawn strolled through the apartment only a few minutes later, and the twins refused to leave their parents alone, freeing up Maya and Lucas. "I'm watching you, Friar!" Shawn yelled.

"Duly noted!" Lucas yelled back and the look of fear on his face amused Maya.

"Aw, are you scared of Shawn Hunter?" she teased.

"Uh, yeah. Especially when he and Mr. Matthews team up to scare the fuck out of me." He didn't mind that the two men worried so much about Maya, however, even though it was something he'd never admit.

"Aw, don't worry. I'll protect you from the big bad men that are after you."

He rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Thanks."

"Any time. I miss Riles. We should go over there and see what she's up to tonight."

"Yeah, I think we need a break from Willa and Matthew, no matter how much we love those kids." Lucas did want to spend some time with their friends so this worked out well.

They left her room only to find Shawn and Katy making out in the kitchen as Matthew and Willa played with their toys. "Gross!" Maya cried.

Her mother and stepfather sprung apart rather quickly. "You weren't supposed to see that," Shawn tried.

"I do believe you yell at us any time we get too close," Maya pointed out, taking pleasure in his discomfort.

"Yeah, well, I'm the adult."

"I'm eighteen now," Maya playfully shot back before changing the subject. "Anyway, Lucas and I are going over to Riley's house. I'll be home later tonight."

"Be safe!" Katy told them. Matthew and Willa hugged them both before they left and started making their way towards the Matthews' apartment.

Taking care of the twins on occasion turned out to be great practice for Maya and Lucas, who later went on to welcome three kids of their own (none of whom were twins).


End file.
